The Taiyang Empire
Taiyang is an island county located on the southeastern edge of Kholecha, separated from the mainland by the Taiyang Sea. The climate is mild with regular rainfall and a steady ecosystem. Taiyang is a stratovolcanic island archipelago containing 3,278 islands, the largest island containing 920 active volcanoes whose land masses have fused together. History: The Gold Elves have made Taiyang their home for thousands of years, and their history was generally peaceful with a spattering of conflicts and regional warfare until 1800 years ago when Ku The Engineer united all of Taiyang and its surrounding islands. Dynasties have risen and fallen, but Taiyang has remained unified after Ku The Engineer. Resent Events: The Passing of Emperor Haradachi: Emperor Mikoto Haradachi, whose reign lasted a long and prosperous 65 years, has died without naming his successor. By the laws of the land, his dynastic rule turns to his eldest daughter, Empress Mikoto Mujakina. Emperor Haradachi will be remembered for his accomplishments and deeds while on the throne. He expanded trade with Heirman Ja, cracked down on cultural decay and moral decline, conquered the Kholechan mainland, and provided the much needed living space for Taiyang's growing population. He lead Taiyang into a glorious new future, and will always be remembered! Culture: Throughout the ages there are a few key hallmarks that set the Taiyang apart from the rest of the world, articles of their culture that are a testament to who they are as a society. While some outliers and exceptions will always exist, Taiyang culture holds these key elements with the highest value. Dignified and Respectful behavior. A strong sense of decorum is important regardless of social standing. Being self aware that one's personal actions should reflect the best parts of Taiyang culture. This includes proper table manners, being polite to strangers, owning up to personal responsibility, and knowing when to withhold criticism of others until a private moment. It is said that even sinister thieves and violent hooligans conduct themselves in a pleasant manner, especially around those in their inner circle. Proper hygiene at all times and a sense of modest fashion. Keeping a handkerchief on one's person, washing one's feet and hands, a fresh change of clothing, and always cleaning up after one's self. Taiyang clothing is built to last, and any tears or wearing will be repaired or replaced as soon as possible. Even the farmers in the fields and the miners digging below will do their best to look respectable. A deep love of magic. The Taiyang will often wear items that glow and sparkle magically as apart of their everyday attire. From earrings that hum music to rings that crackle like campfires, it is rare to ever see a Taiyang that doesn't have a trinket on them. This love of magic isn't always academic however, most Taiyang enjoy the convenience and comforts magic brings, as well as an appreciation of the ascetic improvements that magic can add to every day life. Many homes are lit with glowing lanterns or have self lighting stoves, boxes that keep food fresh for weeks and magical bells that inform them of guests. Magic is truly everywhere in the land of Taiyang. Politics: Taiyang's population is divided into a series of feudal castes, each having authority over the others. While the barriers between the castes are rigid they are not insurmountable, and individuals have been known to climb up or slide down in social status. There are four main castes, some with their own sub castes. The Emperor: As the governing head of the empire it is the Emperor's duty to set the long term goals for the county and its territories. The Emperor is the head of state and supreme commander of the military and navy. The Emperor's word is law, and supersedes all laws below. All laws created by local Governors must get approval from the Emperor. The Aristocracy: The noble class of Taiyang made of wealthy families, talented bureaucrats, politicians, and military leaders. The Lords and Ladies of the Aristocracy are granted their status by the Emperor in person, and swear oaths of total fealty to the Emperor. Most of the laws that govern the empire are drafted by the local Governors and Shogun of the territories, and sent to the Emperor for approval. Court Nobility: The highest level of the Aristocracy, the Court Nobles are the hands of the Emperor, following every order without question. While some see the Court Nobility as their own separate caste from the other aristocrats, it is more accurate to think of the Court Nobility as simply another part of the Executive Branch, of which the Emperor is the head. The duties of the Court Nobility are to keep the Emperor well informed on the status of the empire, brief him on changing events or new legislation, and carry out any and all tasks assigned no matter how mundane. Shogun: The lords of powerful houses and the generals of the military, the Shogunate are the brains behind the brawn. They are the grand architects of the military machine, communicating between one another to coordinate the aggressive and defensive actions of the nation as a whole. Governors: Rulers of the many provinces of Taiyang, both at home and abroad. They write laws in accordance with the needs of their territories, and oversee the economic and strategic security of their lands. While Governors are known to have their own private militaries, any orders given by the Shogunate will override those of the Governors. Daimyo: Wealthy land owners who have passed down their riches and business secrets for generations. Daimyo do not have any official power in government, but they do have extensive legal control over their vast tracks of land. Most Daimyo have private police forces and small militias to protect their land. After all, throwing some gold around can convince a lot of peasents to run into the streets and stab things with pitchforks. The Warriors: Laws are not worth the parchment they are written upon without those who are willing to enforce them. The warrior class are the countless men and women in service to the Empire and do what is best for the nation as a whole. They are fighters, commanders, medics, police, and much more. Their jobs may be numerous but their goals are singular, to carry out the will of the Emperor. Chokan: The officers of the military who carry out the orders of the Aristocracy and the Emperor, dividing the responsibility of law enforcement to the appropriate branches. A Chokan can be the head of a Police Department, or the Commander of a fleet of ships, or an officer in charge of a thousand troops. The Chokan are most of the time born of noble houses, and some work their way up to the Aristocracy. Hellknights: Destroyers of demons, bringers of justice, the law keepers. Hellknights are in a class of their own, unbeholden to most of the regulations of the other Warrior Branches; and deserve special mention. Hellknights are an exclusive, ancient order that has existed long before Ku The Engineer, devoted to the protection of Qareth from the Demons, Devils, and other extraplaner threats from outside existence. They are devoted to the preservation of the world, and the iron clad laws that govern it. In modern times, the Hellknights are an extension of the Emperor, and many Hellknights are given unique missions that would normally be too unusual or too sensitive for the standard military to handle. One of the few organizations in Taiyang culture to be a meritocracy; they are intelligent, creative, and driven individuals. Hellknights are chosen not based on who their family is or how much wealth they own, but by their conviction toward Law and their personal ability. The Ashimakai: "Hellfoot". They are the foot soldiers of the Hellknight Order, sworn to serve their commanders with diabolic loyalty. While they are not Hellknights exactly, they are highly trained in extraplaner warfare and given some of the best equipment than any other foot soldier in The Taiyang Empire. The Ashimakai answer to no one besides their commanding officers and the Emperor, and are completely separated from the other soldiers (listed below). Soldiers: Foot soldiers, town guards, sailors, and more. The Soldiers are the countless men and women who give their lives to serve their nation. They are divided into their own ranks. * Gashira: Literally "Head" the Gashira are battlefield leaders in charge of small units of troops. They implement the orders giving by their Chokan and help keep the other soldiers orderly and disciplined. * Ashigaru: "Light Foot". There is no clear distinction between an Ashigaru and a peasant. It is common for an Ashigaru to carry a spear in the spring and then return home to tend to the fields in the fall. The Ashigaru are the bulk of the Taiyang military, equipped with weapons, light armor, and sent head long into the chaos of war. There is a saying "A Spear worth 200 Gold Coins will be defeated by 200 spears worth one Gold a piece". This is the Taiyang philosophy behind the Ashigaru. * Ashijuyo: "Heavy Foot". If you must spend 200 Gold on a spear, you best make sure it's in the hands of someone capable. The Ashijuyo are the heavy infantry of the Taiyang Empire. They are equipped with quality weapons, good armor, and given more resources than the Ashigaru. While there is no hierarchical distinction between an Ashigaru and Ashijuyo, there is a strong rivalry between these two classes of warrior. And the Ashijuyo are more than happy to flaunt both there superior equipment and skills on the battlefield. * Ashishoju: "Rifle Foot". The newest branch of the Taiyang Military, these specialized units are trained in the use of black-powder weapons. They can be mixed in with regular forces or separated into their own regiments. The Ashishoju are each give a rifle to maintain, use, and protect; and are given the power to publicly beat any unauthorized person who touches their rifle. The Peasants: The lowest and most populated caste in Taiyang culture, any and all members of the above mentioned castes rule over them. When a Shogun sits at a table or a Hellknight walks through town, only the up most respect and politeness is expected of the Peasant. But do not mistake the peasants as dirty, ignorant masses; they are a proud people who work hard and earn their way of life. Even the lowest part of the Taiyang people are expected to be educated and well mannered. Below are some of the types of Peasants that are common, in no particular order. Serfs: Farmers, herders, fishermen, and miners. Anyone who works the land and sea for its bounty are called Serfs. They work hard on the land that their Lords grant to them, and pay taxes to the Governors of the territory. Serfs do not own the land they work on, they are merely allowed to live on their Lord's land and are expected to produce results through their labor. Craftsmen: Carpenters, blacksmiths, weapon makers, and more. Anyone who makes something or owns a crafting shop is a Craftsmen. The Lords who rule them will sometimes hire the best of the best to create wonderful trinkets or to solve unique problems. Out of all the Peasants, craftsmen are the ones who have the best chance to impress the Aristocracy with the fruits of their skill. Merchants: The movers, the shakers, the money makers. From shipping tons of rice to the Dwarven Cities to assisting in the finances of the Aristocracy, Merchants move through all walks of life. They can take the produce from the Serfs, transport it through the lands of Shogun, and supply it to the Daimyo to distribute to the Soldiers. Nearly anything in Taiyang that wasn't made locally came through the hands of the Merchant Class.